mybooksfandomcom-20200213-history
Fur Wise and Ears Noble (Chapter 1- The Wisdom Begins)
https://docs.google.com/document/d/1heMPBKTvYfxToPQph2a_uoGo2HSSDBO45JWcUCLNBos/edit Fur Wise and Ears Noble The Wisdom Begins It all happened at once. The burst of fire and calico fur rushing me into the surging stream of water. Water. Water. Water. Water is all I saw. And fire. Fire. Flames surging. Flare grasping my pelt. I couldn’t see. The sky was said to be an aggressive ginger-red, the water a dirty green. And black shining in the Earth. On the Earth. Then I heard it. What had my Mum over. The roar of a bear. It was here to take advantage of me. My family. Then Mum was spotted with red and a rusty smell. A croak sounded. “Take care, my kits!” It was far off. My Mum had died. And now the Grizzly Bear was eating her. I couldn’t take this. Fire. Poisoned water. Bears. Mum dead. It happened all too quick. I remembered one key thing my Mum had told me. “The universe is a random place, dear.” Yes, indeed, it was. Obviously we are amongst the most downhearted of it. I had a glimpse of the bear eating my Mum and then nothing. Wind swept against my small, newborn body and my littermate stirred with much the same feeling. Too much at once for such a young kitten. Yet this was just the beginning. I was yet to learn the other mysteries of life. The dangers. The bear turned away. It didn’t know me and my sister were here. A tree crashed down. I was withdrawn from my life. Right into a dream world. The worst of the ‘best’ had just happened. Barely. I survived? Was this dreamworld “Heaven?” Who could tell? I knew so little of my such short life. Would I survive? What if this was just a dream?! This has to be a dream! Dad had already died of a sickness and now Mum slain by a bear?! I have to wake up. And I know how. Just how. The questions stopped. I awoke to a world of much peace. I was on a pink carpet. “She survived . . .” Whispered a strange, accented voice. It was a human. It was all real. But How? Maybe- I stopped thinking. Peace was a cloud in the sky, sprinkling calmness and life. It was a part of life to die. I wish I had. Now Mum is gone. Where was my sister? My sister was next to me. Her black and white figured was finished with joyful green eyes. My eyes were icy blue. Or sky blue. “I shall name you Sky.” Said the female human. She made the noise again. But different. “And you, young lady,” The human stopped and giggled. “Oreo.” We had names. Finally! Mum had told the littermates about Dad. He was grey with yellow eyes. His name was Creek. He had fought so hard. He lived as a stray for sometime. Now it wasn’t time to think about this stuff. Just enjoy life. I just was so small. So young. And I had such a large mind. I was smart and I knew it. I was- I was wise. I just couldn’t admit it. I can’t deny it. The human came and picked me up with her hands. “My name is Rose.” Another female human came. They were a vet. After examination she mumbled. “Heathy. Fine.” She checked my sister, Oreo, too. Rose scooped me up and pet me. I made a rumble in my throat. I was happy. For once. I was purring. For the first time. Ever. But then it struck me once more. Again. I thought of the bear. I stopped purring. “I know. We scared off the bear.” How did she know? I want my thoughts to my own! Was this human a . . . a? I scrambled for the right word. A . . . ? Never mind that. I mewed. “Stop.” I tried to say. My first actual words. And a breath, too. “Aww. Okay. I’ll put you down.” Rose put me down on the carpet. Are you kidding me? She understands cat? Well, that’s unbelievable. Well at least I can understand her. She scooped up Oreo and Oreo began rubbing against her. Or something. Oreo likes Rose! I thought. Not that I didn’t. This world spins so fast. So does my head. How come we don’t slide off this fast spinning ball? My thoughts stopped. Rose took out a small, golden sphere. With strings coming from it. Yarn ball! I swatted at it. I don’t know what a yarn ball is, but at least I know what’s the purpose. Fun. I darted at it. Oreo was still in Rose’s arms. Then she jumped down. The yarn felt nice under my claws. I was tired. I fell asleep. I woke up. I was still in Rose’s house. Rose now had a greenish-brownish leaf in her hand. A shredded leaf. And the yarn ball was put away. I sniffed the leaf lump and licked it. “This is Catnip.” Said Rose. Well, it’s good. That’s what it is. I licked up some and saved the rest for sis. I told Oreo about ‘Catnip.’ To be precise, ‘The Catnip.’ Oreo yawned and got up to lick up the rest. I turned around. Time to explore this place. “Oreo, how about we explore?” I mewed. “Sure.” Mewed back Oreo. I started at the edge of the carpet. The journey begins.